Jakovian
The Jakovians are a race that's all but extinct save an active gene in a tenth generation offshoot of their species. Their home-world, Satrophia, was destroyed during a great geographic catastrophe on their world during a religious gathering which encouraged and required all members of the species to be present. Physiology The Jakovians are a humanoid race that is unusually tall and slender, averaging about 6'4" in height. They have unusually dense brain synapses, which generate extremely powerful telepathic fields around them. Their eyes are a piercing blue if they are female, or green if they are male. When manifesting any of their telepathic powers, their eyes glow in their respective colors, although there is no biological function that would cause them to glow, it is believed that it is their way of focusing their telepathic energies. All of their limbs were unusually weak, so they often used their telepathic powers instead of arms, and some even chose to float around rather than walk. Though slender, however, the Jakovians had extremely strong bones that at some point in their existence evolved to gain nearly the strength of folded steel. The males had ridges upon their forehead, and the females had long "hair" that was nearly a quarter of an inch in diameter and prehensile. During mating, the female would caress the male's ridges with her "hair" and if their eyes glowed, it would determine wheter or not they were genetically compatible. The Jakovians were able to levitate small objects, absorb power from conventional power sources, see into the sub-atomic world, read minds, and project their thoughts into other's minds. They could not however alter the mind of another being in any way. Most Jakovians were able to lift several hundred pounds using their telekinetic energies. The one Jakovian encountered on earth demonstrated the ability to lift at least 1,500 pounds, though she admitted she was much stronger than most of her race. The average Jakovian was believed to have been able to lift about 800 pounds. The telepathic strain of lifting these objects varied among members of the species, however, most were unable to sustain this power for more than an hour. Tasks that required significantly less energy, such as operating control panels, or moving objects weighing less than 150 pounds, were considered mundane tasks, and had almost no effect on the mental energy of the Jakovians. The Jakovians could move or affect objects within about 100 yards of their bodies, although The Jakovian on earth demonstrated that she could move objects up to 2 kilometers away. Such was the adaptivity and precision of this ability, that a Jakovian which fell into space as the result of a hull breach, could draw the expelled atmosphere from the ship around them, and survive for as long as their supply of air allowed. They however, had no means of propulsion, and such were stuck in one place while in this form. Jakovians also had highly advanced nervous systems that constantly generated bio-magnetic energy, which powered their telepathic feats. By coming into contact with an outside power source, they could augment their own supply of bio-magnetic energy and accomplish more powerful feats than their own store of energy would typically allow. Such was the efficiency of their energy usage, that something with the same energy output as a phaser power pack would allow them to nearly double their powers for at least two days. For example, a Jakovian that previously could lift 700 pounds, could now lift 1,400 pounds, or a Jakovian that could only cast their thoughts 10 lightyears could now cast them across twenty. The bio-magnetic energy regenerated quickly on it's own accord as well, and unless two or more powers were used simultaneously at maximum effect for over an hour, it would be impossible to drain. One of the foremost abilities that separated Jakovians from other races, was the ease they had with comprehending alien minds. Any mind within about 800 kilometers could be singled out, searched, deciphered, and copied into a special memory engram in the Jakovian's mind within about 3 seconds. The special memory engram could contain the memories and thoughts of about five different individuals at once, and Jakovian could call upon them at will. While a Jakovian held a copy of someone's mind within this engram, they could re-copy that person's thoughts at a later time no matter what separated them. Jakovians were able to project their thoughts into the minds of others as well, and could use it as a long range form of communication. The telepathic messages travelled almost instantaneously, and could be delivered at distances of up to 210 lightyears. With technology, this distance could be nearly quadrupled. Using this ability in conjunction with their advanced mind copying abilities, a Jakovian could enter a trance with up to five others, (one of them remaining conscious as the catalyst). The catalyst's powers we're multiplied exponentially as long as the others remained in the trance. This trance could be maintained for roughly 48 hours. Jakovians also had the ability to see into the sub-atomic by meditating. Although they hoped to gain a greater understanding of the cosmos, none of them understood what they saw, and so this ability was seldom used. Science and Technology (FILL IN) Society and Culture (FILL IN) History (FILL IN)